


解除安全模式（八）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 解除安全模式（八）性描写部分





	解除安全模式（八）

解除安全模式（八）

        阿云嘎是完美的。  
        从他见他第一面起，郑云龙就这么觉得。完美的处处克制他。  
         明明是个汉语都说不利索的老外，偏偏每一次争执都在班长甜甜的笑容里被消弭于无形，自己只能，好好好，行行行，都听你的好吧。  
        阿云嘎的童年极其不完美，所以在他长大之后，对于追求完美几乎达到了苛刻的标准，他对专业的要求精益求精，他对自己形体的克制不近人情，他对周围同学朋友的需求尽心尽力，这大概也是他对自己人际关系处理所要求的完美。  
        可这样一个对一切要求完美的A却将一个甚至没有分化的男孩捧在了手里。  
        如果不是后来郑云龙分化成了O，他大概会觉得自己是阿云嘎未来人生中唯一的不完美。

        他俩已经升入大四，每天忙着毕业大戏的排练，也忙着为自己未来的人生寻找一个出口。这天阿云嘎受老师委托将教学排练的服装搬回小仓库的储藏间，郑云龙自告奋勇帮着他。要不是这人中午闹着肚子疼，耍赖央求阿云嘎给他揉肚子，也不用晚饭都捞不上吃就急急忙忙的去干活。  
        俩人一手拎着两个大袋子，一前一后的进了仓库。  
        “扔这行了吧？”  
        “给我，得放到箱子里，不然下次再穿好落灰了”，装服装的箱子比较靠里，被两旁的书桌夹着只剩一个窄窄的过道。  
        “麻烦，又不是咱班用的，你就爱揽这么多事事儿”郑云龙不情愿的嘟囔，过道太窄他懒得挤过去，只在后面看着阿云嘎俯下身去整理，露出短短的一截后腰白的发亮。他想都没想就把手贴了上去，温暖柔韧的触感让他忍不住捏了两把。  
        “干嘛呀大龙”，阿云嘎给他摸的发痒却也没躲。  
        “看看这公狗腰，”郑云龙变本加厉的把两只手都黏了上去，恶作剧似的把手贴着皮肉钻进衣服里，一寸一寸的搓弄。  
        “哎哟别闹，”阿云嘎直起身来想往回转，却被郑云龙捉住搂在怀里，他双臂从阿云嘎的腋下穿过，紧紧贴着他，炙热的大手来回抚摸着他的结实的腹部和胸膛，从一开始恶作剧似的玩闹，很快就变了味，俩人瞬间就觉得仓库里温度有点高。  
        “来一发吧嘎舅。”郑云龙将下巴搁在阿云嘎的肩膀，小声说着，“来不来？”  
        “你不是饿了吗？”  
        “饿的要命，想吃你。”  
        “这里怎么来呀，”阿云嘎左右打量着，连个舒服点的落脚点都没有，不过他马上就不再表达反对意见，郑云龙的手已经开始向下滑动在他蛰伏的凶器上按压，三根手指虚握轻一下重一下的撩拨着向上捞他的性器，没几下他就听到自己发出重重的喘息声。  
        阿云嘎回过身来，捧住郑云龙的脸，波光潋滟的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的热情和欲望还夹杂着一丝丝羞意，阿云嘎感觉自己要溺死在这片醉人的水光之中，他急切的吸住那两片薄唇，将这坏小子得逞的笑声含进嘴里。郑云龙的舌尖生的又薄又软，勾在人嘴里给舔弄的软糯湿滑，阿云嘎一边在他口中搅拌一边抚到人背后上下下的揉捏。  
        郑云龙平时懒的运动，身上没什么线条，软肉倒是多的很。阿云嘎一掐一把像要给他捏出汁来似的来回撮挤，郑云龙给他捏的发痛，扭着身子不让他揉，却被掐着屁股更粗暴的拽回去。  
        “怎么这么凶啊你…”郑云龙在换气的当口抱怨，但在阿云嘎耳中听起来完全就是撒娇。  
        “你不喜欢吗？”阿云嘎一手大力掐着他的屁股另一只手掀开他的T恤钻进去找到他胸前的茱萸，两指掐住奶尖儿搓弄。  
        “嗯…嗯…”郑云龙的乳头敏感的很，他叫阿云嘎带点薄茧的指腹搓的又疼又爽，没两下就挺立起来，他舔着自己的下唇，挺着胸膛往人手里送，阿云嘎意会掀开他的衣服下摆，将整个白花花的胸脯露了出来一口就叼住了那红艳的乳尖。  
        “啊，舒服~”他胸前的小点被舔的仿佛要落下乳汁般湿漉漉的挺立着，阿云嘎吸了左边又吸右边，弹滑的乳头在他舌尖打着摆子。他示意郑云龙自己叼住衣服下摆，空出手来去摸郑云龙早已挺立的阴茎，那家伙在内裤里被憋坏了，几乎被放出来的瞬间就忍不住在阿云嘎手中一下一下的搏动着流出一大片前液。阿云嘎将这片滑腻涂抹在整个嫩嫩的龟头上，拇指按住小孔下方的系带来回抚摸。  
         郑云龙咬住自己的衣服咽呜，他被阿云嘎玩的全身发抖，几乎要站不住身子。  
        “舒服吗龙哥”，阿云嘎坏心眼儿的扣住他的小孔指尖往里钻，激得郑云龙差点破口大骂，但又在下一个瞬间变成了响亮的呻吟。因为阿云嘎蹲了下去，将他整个含在嘴里。  
        他们之间从来没做过这样的事，之前都只是互相握住蓄势待发的大炮替对方打出来。郑云龙的脑子简直要在这一片炙热柔滑中被烧化了，阿云嘎的口腔过分紧致，过分潮湿，一切都太过分了，他不能自控的向那温暖之处挺动着，人生的前20年在这一刻简直犹如过眼云烟，天地间只剩下这一处绵密温暖的包裹值得他体会，他控制不住的尖叫着，重重的射在阿云嘎口中。

        “好龙（浓）啊”，阿云嘎伸着舌头向郑云龙展示他嘴里的精液，郑云龙喘着气笑着去拍他的脸，“快吐掉”。  
        阿云嘎把精液吐出，弹弹舌头活动了下酸麻僵硬的口腔，笑嘻嘻的去亲郑云龙的嘴，郑云龙推他，那人嘴里还混不吝的说着，“怎么还嫌弃自己呢？  
      两人推搡着倒向装衣服的纸箱子，不是太舒服但总比地上强。  
        郑云龙的裤子已经被褪到膝盖，别别扭扭的趴在那堆衣服上，塌着腰被阿云嘎摁住玩。他臀肉生的比旁人肥腻些却又不似女性的绵软，正便宜了内蒙人在他臀尖掀起一波波肉浪。  
        郑云龙知道阿云嘎还未发泄，摸不准他要行进到哪一步，便有些紧张的夹了臀缝。  
        “龙哥怕了？”  
        “怕个屁”，郑云龙犹在嘴硬，“房间太热。”他确实感到一阵一阵燥热从腹腔深处蔓延，中午时腹痛的感觉又有点冒头，整个人都出了虚汗。但他不忍打断，因为阿云嘎的四根手指虚虚握住了他的囊带揉捏，拇指抵住会阴的中缝下压，爽的他脚趾头都蜷了起来。  
        “这么舒服吗大龙~”阿云嘎捏住他腿根的软肉，压在会阴的拇指悄悄上滑便触到了穴口。  
        “啊…”郑云龙小叫了一声，那声调中的媚意连他自己都吓了一跳，那手指按在穴口轻轻蠕动，郑云龙肚子痛得更加厉害了，“别，别…”他小声抗拒着。  
        阿云嘎以为他是不习惯这感觉，更加大了揉搓的范围，整片皱褶在他手下被画着圈儿的撑开，没几下竟感到了一股湿意。  
        “嘎子…啊……我痛…”郑云龙的两条长腿缩起来，屁股却是向后撅起迎向阿云嘎，一截拇指就着湿滑挤了进去。  
        “啊…！！呼呼…嘎子…”郑云龙痛的愈演愈烈，额上很快见了汗，腹腔像是烧起来一般带着隐隐的酸劲儿向下蔓延直至穴口。  
        阿云嘎也被吓了一跳，他想着慢点来别把人吓跑，却不曾想郑云龙这么狂劲自己就吞了进去，但他马上就发觉不对劲，郑云龙抖得厉害，手掌中的臀肉仿佛要痉挛起来，肉眼可见的汗珠凝结在皮肤上。  
         “大龙！怎么了？”阿云嘎赶紧把人翻过来抱住他，郑云龙满脸通红眼神迷离，微张的嘴角甚至有道涎水淌落，他裸露在外的皮肤逐渐变红发热，他死命抓住阿云嘎的手，眼眸中满是破碎的泪光，“嘎子……啊…疼…”  
         空气中开始弥漫出一种奇妙的微香，湿湿的，热热的，像是有什么东西要破壳而出。  
         阿云嘎也开始抖了起来，纵然从来没有经历过，身体中潜藏的本能也迅速被调动起来，A的信息素开始不受控制的在空气中围剿那一缕隐秘的香气。  
         郑云龙觉得体内仿佛开闸的洪水一般，有种说不清道不明的东西通过全身的毛孔向四周扩散，最严重的让他感觉最疼痛的那一股像是要捅破他的肠道一般，无数刀尖戳裂的疼痛集中在那一段，他嘶吼着，翻滚着，指甲在腹部抓出一道道的血痕。  
        他大脑充血，头痛欲裂，体温极速升高，滚烫的躯体像是要为岩浆让路一般从中间裂开，一股股炙热的香气从这皲裂的缝隙中涌出。  
        “大龙！大龙！你怎么样？”阿云嘎的眼睛已经被激的血红，他已经完全明白发生了什么，他的大龙正在经历分化，分化成一个O！  
        只是气味就让他的性器呈现出前所未有的硬度几乎要折断在自己的内裤。他似乎知道该怎么做，但又不完全明白，每个O的分化都惊险万分，一个不注意小命就得搭上，近些年来生理卫生科的普及挽救了无数O的性命，无数人从学童开始就在为这一刻普及知识做好准备，当然对于绝大部分人来说是一辈子也用不上的知识储备。但这部分人并不包括阿云嘎，他从小在牧区长大了，遇见说蒙语的老师教人识些字便是天大的幸运，他对O有限的认知仅仅来自于少年时期的性幻想，两三本在草原上被广泛传看的露骨的成人读物。所有关于这方面的知识都是泛泛而谈，没有人教过他该怎么做才是完美方案。他唯一知道的是他如果什么都不做，大龙可能会在他眼前死去。  
         他开始试着调动自己的信息素，一点点均匀的扩散在房间的每个角落，当遇到那香气时便一点点的包裹起来，O的信息素像只刚出生的小马驹一般毫无顾忌的横冲直撞，A的信息素则编织成一张柔密的大网。怀里的郑云龙湿的像从水里捞出来一样，他浑身都在出汗，甚至狭长的睫毛都被汗水浸成一缕一缕。  
         郑云龙痛苦的低喘着，他开始逐渐明白发生了什么，那些从他身体四窜出去的香气引出了大片的情潮，每个毛孔挤出的汗水都像是稀释过的春药一般散发着诱人气息。他开始闻到一种广袤的苍茫的暴雨过后青葱草原的味道，悠然自得，沁人心脾。每吸入一缕就缓解一分体内的疼痛和焦躁，他开始大口喘气，想要缓解自己的困境，可没过一会他就发现，这气味如同镇定剂一般麻痹了他的疼痛，却让他更加湿润起来。他感觉到自己的后穴蠕动着开始分泌汁水，肠道里刀刺的疼痛替换成了一种深入骨髓的麻痒，小腹开始坠胀，又酸涩又空虚。  
       “嘎子，抱抱我，摸摸我”，他开始情不自禁的扭动身子拱进阿云嘎怀里，在他的外衣上摩擦自己的脸，以便染上更多他的气味。  
        “大龙，你分化了，你在发情”，郑云龙扭动的身躯让他几乎无法把持，阿云嘎干干巴巴的说着显而易见的废话，他伸手去摸索郑云龙颈后的腺体，那里已经硬硬的鼓起来一块，随着心跳一下一下的搏动着。  
        郑云龙温顺的低头，毫不设防的露出脖颈让他好好摸，本来就没穿好的裤子被他全蹬掉了。他夹着大腿将后穴抬高，期望能得到A的注意，阿云嘎没让他失望，几乎是瞬间就摸了过去，肥腻的屁股上沾满了湿滑的体液，刚刚还紧涩的穴口已经柔滑无阻，他试探着伸进去一个指节，热情的肠肉迅速包裹上来吮吸的阿云嘎头皮发麻。  
        郑云龙小声哼唧着，显然不满于一个指节的侵入，他努力往后顶着想要吞进去更多，他麻痒的厉害，迫切需要又粗又长的东西捣进来。  
        “进来，进来吧…”  
        阿云嘎又加了一根手指，缓慢的扣挖着布满皱褶的肉壁，“大龙，你好湿啊，全是水~”  
         “求求你，求求你，嘎子，干我吧，插进来，我想要，我好难受…”郑云龙使劲压着阿云嘎的手，在他指尖上来回磨蹭着流泪。  
        阿云嘎抓着他的胯骨将他抬起来，屁股撅的高高的，连两根手指都失去了的后穴委屈的收缩着，来回摇晃着想要蹭阿云嘎那根巨物。  
        “快点！哈…快点嘎子！”郑云龙感受到了巨大的龟头顶住了他，心急的将屁股来回扭动。  
       “别动！”阿云嘎口干舌燥的在他臀肉上扇了一巴掌，将龟头缓缓送进那个温暖的巢穴。  
        房间里同时响起两人大声的呻吟，阿云嘎这辈子还从没插过这么紧的东西，深红色的穴口被粗壮的柱身完全撑开，充沛的汁液随着他的来回抽插喷溅出来沾湿了大腿，热情的肠肉温暖的像蒙古包一样，像是有生命力似的推挤着他吮吸着他，他无法自控的一下又一下的撞进去。  
        O的信息素终于不再狂乱的四处乱窜，而是缠绵的和A的信息素交融起来。阿云嘎分心控制着信息素将他们完全包裹其中，郑云龙湿的更厉害了，简直像在喷水一样，他大声叫唤着承受阿云嘎的鞭挞，却仍嫌不够的叫阿云嘎使劲操他。  
        “我们大龙真棒，第一次就能流了这么多的水叫我操~”  
        “大龙好骚啊，屁眼好紧，都快把我夹射了~”  
         “大龙你里面好舒服啊，又湿又滑又暖和，我都不想出来了，想一直操你好不好？”  
         “大龙你好香啊，汗都是香的，屁眼这里最香了，我帮你舔干净好不好~”  
        “大龙我鸡巴大不大？干的你爽不爽，以后都给我干吗？只让我一个人干你好不好？”  
        “大龙~”“大龙~”“大龙…”  
         郑云龙纵使在发情期也被阿云嘎的骚话说的面红耳赤，“你他妈能不能闭嘴。”  
         “不能，你能不能回应我一下啊~我也不知道你爽不爽~”  
        “我他妈都射了三回了，你说呢？”  
        “我们大龙真棒，还能再射吗？”阿云嘎俯下身去舔弄他已然红肿的乳尖，那儿被他蹂躏的可怜兮兮的，站起来就没下去过。  
         “阿云嘎。”  
          “嗯？”  
           “你什么时候完事儿？”  
          “龙哥你怎么还嫌弃我呢？”  
          “阿云嘎”  
          “嗯？”  
          “标记我吧”。  
          塞在蜜穴里的肉茎顿了一下，阿云嘎停下来寻找郑云龙的眼睛，又被人难耐的用脚跟锤了屁股又继续一下一下的抽插。  
        “标记我。”郑云龙捧着他的脸对上他的眼睛，阿云嘎的眼睛非常明亮，那里面有苦难也有悲悯，更多的是对他炙热的爱意。此刻这双眼睛正复杂的看着他，似乎是不敢置信。  
        阿云嘎安静下来吻住郑云龙的嘴唇，他的肉茎已经探到了最深处，他打着旋的在郑云龙身体里搅动，一寸一寸的磨蹭他的宫颈，让那处柔嫩酸软的泄开小缝，一口一口的朝外吐着汁水，郑云龙喘着粗气大声淫叫，“嘎子，啊，好深好舒服，我又要到了。”  
        “宝贝儿，等我一起”阿云嘎的气息变得粗重起来，他把头埋进郑云龙的耳侧，开始大幅度的上下挺动，每一下都重到把郑云龙顶的魂飞魄散。  
       “嘎子嘎子…我要，我要，啊，啊啊啊…”夹在两人中间肉茎再次抽动着喷出清液，郑云龙痉挛着收缩内壁，大量淫液喷涌而出，阿云嘎被夹的呻吟出声，他的节奏全乱了，趁着这股劲又胡乱的顶了几下，在成结之前抽出肉茎射在了穴口。  
      同时他吻上郑云龙的脖颈，用尖牙轻轻划破了他的腺体。  
         
         
         

       


End file.
